One Piece Christmas Fic
by Monkey.D.Luffy.Lucy
Summary: Luffy is sick, when Chopper cant figure out whats wrong with him he calls in Ace and Sabo! What are the brothers to do but take care of their baby brother? ZoLu SaUs RoNa Ooc Zoro(loverZoro) Enjoy, My first fic!
1. The Calm

**Hello~~**

**This is a Christmas fic, Luffy Gets very sick, and chopper can figure out what it is and calls luffy's brothers who immediately arrive with their crews. hope you like! 3 ALIVE ACE = ALIVE SABO! ZoLu SaUs RoNa Ooc Zoro(Worried Lover) Hope you like!**

Luffy lay awake in his bed, his mind wandering to his family. Then to his brothers. 'sigh'"Another Christmas without them." He whispered sadly. He turned onto his side and looked at his nakama. Zoro lay in the Couch next to brooks chair, Sanji to his left on the top bunk, and Usopp to his right on the top bunk. Chopper lay to the side of him in the bottom bed to his left, and Franky lay in the corner on a large water bed, Brook sat in the love chair asleep.

Luffy blinked and watched them sleep, their breathing even and light, He let a soft smile marr his lips. His eyes shimmering slightly. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take his mind to the land of dreams.

Luffy woke to someone shaking him, he opened his eyes and met the soft gaze of Sanji. "Luffy, do you feel alright? Breakfast started twenty minutes ago..." Sanji asked and luffy yawned. "I'm so tired." He moaned and closed his eyes again while he was sitting up. Sanji's brow creased. "I'm going to go get chopper." He said and stood, luffy's eyes snapped open. "No, i'm good... I just didn't get much sleep last night." Luffy stated and slowly climbed out of bed. Sanji shrugged and stood at the door. Luffy soon made his way to the kitchen where the crew was silently waiting for him. Luffy softly opened the door and stepped in with Sanji following closely. Sanji's gaze was soft and worried. The rest of the crew got what was wrong when luffy let out a long yawn. He looked as if he was in a daze.

Luffy sat down next to Zoro and looked around. "What?" He asked his question sharp and curt. The girls looked away, Usopp and Chopper looked down, Franky began to eat again, brook laughed, and Zoro turned to him fully. "Whats wrong?" he asked his voice a whisper. Luffy looked him directly in the eye... And Smiled. Just think'in." Luffy whispered back. Zoro raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further. Usopp's usual stories, Choppers cute dances, and brooks music.

But luffy was distracted, distant. He felt very very alone at that moment and stood. He left quickly and quietly. None noticed he was missing. Luffy sat atop the mast, no not on the figurehead, not in the crows nest. But on the mast, on the pole. He heard the crews noise cut off and silence take the ship. "You know sunny, even with so many around, i still feel lonely at this time of year. I miss my brothers very much." Luffy said and lowered his head to see his crew race out of the kitchen and begin searching the ship.

Luffy tilted his head curiously. "Luffy!?" he heard them call many times, but couldn't bring himself to answer. He looked down and noticed a small cut down in the deck for where a chest could go, he hopped down from the mast and stealthy slid into the hole. It was a small comfy space and he smiled. He curled up to a comfortable position and soon fell asleep. "Where could he have gone? He couldnt have just vanished!?" Sanji yelled and Usopp answered, "Its LUFFY! With him anythings possible." Franky stepped up. "There may be one last place... Its a spot to hide Treasures." He said and all went quiet. "There under the the lip." He said pointing to a small space near the figure head. Zoro went over and crouched down. He let out a softly sigh when he saw the familiar straw hat. "Yeah, he's here." Zoro said and the crew sighed. It was then Zoro noticed the actual color of luffy's skin, its usual peach tan was now a sick pale blue-green. "CHOPPER!" He called immediately, and pulled luffy from the spot.

Chopper raced over and took one look at luffy before ordering Zoro to carefully bring him to the medical room. Zoro nodded and Lifted luffy up like a child and carry him down, Nami gasped as they passed. Robin turned quickly and went to the library. Sanji seemed to turn a light shade of white, and Franky turned and began measuring the gap. Very much trying to avoid looking at their sick captain. "I hope he'll be alright." Usopp said and looked around. Sanji put a gentle hand on Usopp's shoulder and squeezed softly. "Me too, Me too." He said softly.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Christmas Story, Please comment and Review, I know this is short but hey! IM TRYING!**


	2. Before the Storm

Luffy woke that morning with a Strong sense something bad was going to happen. Luffy rolled over in his bed to try and go back to sleep, The others wouldn't be happy if he were up in the middle of the night, and groaned. He wasn't tired. "Usopp…" Luffy called out, his eyes still closed, his brow scrunched. "Guys?" He said his voice louder; his eye lids opened, And met darkness. Luffy moved his hand in front of his face, but still nothing. He hopped out of bed, But when his feet hit the floor they gave out, and dizziness met Luffy. He fell to his hands and knees.

His mind was swimming, and Luffy quickly crawled across the floor to the desk. He groped around for the lamp, fumbling until he found it. He clicked it on and panicked. He clicked it off then back on and felt the bulb. Quickly he pulled his now burnt hand back. The light was on and working… But all Luffy saw was darkness. "Zoro?" Luffy called out, "Zoro!?" Luffy called louder. "ZORO!?" Luffy screamed shooting up and knocking the lamp off the table, it shattered across the floor and shards slit into Luffy's hand and feet.

He scurried to the farthest corner of the room, his breathing quick and his iris large and his pupils barely visible. The door swung open and loud foot falls were heard. "Luffy!" A voice called out. There was a thump from next to Luffy's side and he curled up more into the corner. His face hidden by his knees. "Luffy what's wrong? What happened?" Zoro asked from his place at Luffy's side, he glanced down and saw the rather large pool of blood Luffy was sitting in.

Luffy quickly looked up, his sightless eyes searching for any sign of Zoro. He found none and began to panic; tears began to slip freely down his eyes. "I can't see you, it's so dark, it's so-"Luffy began to sob and rock himself back and forth. He felt Zoro tense and felt a pang. "Try." Zoro said and Luffy looked to where he figured Zoro was and screamed. "I CAN'T" Before a glowing appeared around Luffy. Before he knew it Luffy was lifted into the air and Held against a strong chest.

"Lets get you to chopper." Was all Zoro said before shooting off. Luffy felt a slight wind whip through his hair and sting his eyes. He felt Zoro slam open a door and heard a few clinks. 'The kitchen?' Luffy thought, when he heard a familiar shout. "What took you so long shitty-"Sanji started but and looked behind him at the Swordsman only to have his cigarette drop from his mouth and hit the floor. Zoro stood in the doorway to the kitchen, slightly panting, holding Luffy, whose feet were covered in blood and was clinging to Zoro as if he would never see Zoro again if he let go.

"What happened?" Usopp screeched and shot up. Zoro looked at Chopper and nodded leaving with Luffy quickly. Zoro made his way to the medical room quickly, Chopper following closely behind. "Zoro I'm going to have to make you leave, I need a lot of room to examine Luffy." Chopper said and Zoro nodded reluctantly. As soon as the door closed Chopper began examining Luffy's wounds. "What happened Luffy?" Chopper asked.

Luffy then told Chopper of his whole morning. Choppers brows furrowed and he scooted over to the small desk. He pulls out a large book and begins to read leaving Luffy to sit on the table. Luffy gasped when something cold was pressed against his eyes, reflexively closing them. "This is a Blindfold, the compress will help your eyes recover, you've over used them… You won't be able to see for a while, but its only temporary. You will need to have someone with you at all times. I'll have everyone discuss who will be your care taker. They will basically feed you, bathe you, change your compress, and help you around the ship and around in general." Chopper said and Luffy's breath hitched. "Let's get you to the kitchen." Chopper said and turned to his human form. He took Luffy's hand and led him up to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. After sitting Luffy down he began to explain the situation to the crew. "Luffy will need a lot of help until he regains his eyesight. And one of us will need to be with him, constantly." Chopper stated and put emphasis on the 'constantly' part.

Then everyone began to argue, and bicker, coming up with excuses on why they couldn't help their captain. Luffy sat there and listened to it all. With every excuse his heart broke more. He then took his chance to slip out and made his way to the mast and softly began to sing. His voice sad, lost, and broken.

"Lonely and forgotten, Breaking with those words, A heart like glass with cracks in the frame." He sang softly, a shiver ran up his spine as a cold wind blew a wintry breeze.

"Broken and fore-lorn, Her tears the only diamond, sparkling in the Night~" He sang his voice cracking.

"SHUT UP!" He heard Zoro yell. "YOU REALLY THINK HE WANTED TO HEAR YOU ALL COME UP WITH EXCUSES NOT TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!? DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK OF HOW HE FEELS!?"Zoro shouted his voice clear and angry. Cutting through the cold as sharp as his swords.

"HE'S PROBBLY TERRIFYED, WE OWE HIM SO MUCH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!? HE NEEDS US MOST NOW! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF NONE OF YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS OR FAMILY CAME UP WITH EXCUSES TO NOT SPENT TIME WITH YOU?!"Zoro continued his voice loud and extremely serious. "IT'S NO WONDER WHY HE JUST LEFT CRYING!IM EXTREMELY DISSAPOINTED WITH YOU" Zoro shouted, Luffy then heard loud stomping foot-steps and the kitchen door slam open, Luffy turned toward the noise.

As he completed his turn Luffy was pulled into a rough but warm hug. "How do you feel?" Zoro asked. Luffy shivered and let out a soft sob. "I'm terrified Zoro, What's going to happen to me?" He asked, Zoro tensed at how weak and _vulnerable_ Luffy sounded. Zoro's grip tightened on Luffy. "I won't let anything happen to you." Zoro said and pulled away from Luffy slightly, he brushed a tear away from Luffy's cheek.

The smile Luffy gave Zoro at that moment broke Zoro's heart. Luffy's smile was small, and broken, no emotion was put into the smile. "Let's get you washed, then take a nap, alright?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded. His eyes starting to burn.


End file.
